Aftermath
by grandlinegirl
Summary: After a night of drinking, Naruto awakens to find a naked body sharing his bed. He is unable to remember the events of the previous night, but his guest is more than willing to help him remember. WARNINGS: yaoi, language, smut & blood.
1. Chapter 1

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hey, guys!

I bring you my very first Naruto fic! It's also my very first piece written in first person format, so if some of it is written wrong, or if it really sucks, I'm sorry!

**Summary:** After a night of drinking, Naruto awakens to find a naked body sharing his bed. He is unable to remember the events of the previous night, but his guest is more than willing to help him remember.

**Pairings:** NarutoxSai

**Warnings: **This is pretty much just a big pile of smut.

There will be some blood near the end of the fic.

This has **NOT** been edited. As soon as it has been, I will change it.

I believe Naruto may be OOC.

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this fic do not belong to me.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The sunlight streaming through my drapes woke me up as the soft rays caressed my whiskered face. I stretched my body out contentedly, like a large feline. My body felt totally relaxed and oddly satisfied. My head was slightly pounding, a small hangover beginning to take hold of me. Pushing that out of my mind, I moved to turn over as I was not quite ready to get up for the day, but my body was blocked by a warm wall.

My eyes shot open and it took a few moments for my drowsy mind to register what I was looking at. When I realized what it was, my heart froze. Cold panic welled up in the pit of my stomach and my chest tightened almost painfully. My breath left me and my lungs began to burn from the lack of oxygen. I panicked and stumbled backwards and suddenly there was nothing underneath me, nothing supporting my body. I landed in a heap on the floor and that's when I realized that I was buck naked except for the necklace given to me by the Hokage, Tsunade.

What the hell! Peeking over the edge of my mattress, I studied the partially naked body lying in my bed.

Impossibly pale skin greeted me. Whoever it was, their face was hidden in my pillow and their body was covered by my bed sheet up the waist. I was honestly afraid to remove the pillow. Instead, I let my eyes travel over their body. They traversed a toned stomach and moved up over a flat, yet muscular chest. The creamy porcelain skin of the torso called to me and I longed to run my fingers over the soft-looking flesh. It looked so tempting and my hand reached out, needing to touch the gorgeous body before me. Small dusty nipples stood out against pale skin and I licked my lips, imagining running my tongue teasingly over the nubs, nipping them, sucking them. My fingers had almost reached their target when I stopped in sudden realization. Toned stomach? Muscular, FLAT chest? Wait a minute!

I crawled up onto my bed, moving slowly and carefully so I wouldn't disturb whoever this person was. Reaching out tentatively with slightly trembling fingers, I peeled back the pillow, inch by agonizingly slowly inch. When the pillow was removed, I set it carefully aside and finally let myself take a look at my bed-mate.

Holy shit! I forgot how to breathe and I swear that my heart came to a complete stop as I gazed down at the face below me in shock. The person lying naked in my bed was none other than Sai. His peacefully sleeping face stared up at me and I stared back in horrified shock. I slid my hands up and gripped my blond locks in my fingers, my hold just shy of painful as I tried to process what was going on.

What the fuck?! I was paralyzed, unable to move, unable to think properly. I SLEPT with Sai? What the fuck! How the hell had I ended up with Sai last night? How the fuck had this happened?! I wracked my brain, trying to come up with any ideas how this had come about.

The party. I groaned under my breath and climbed off the bed, sitting on the floor beside it and leaning up against the mattress.

Last night had been my eighteenth birthday and I'd gathered with my friends to celebrate my turning of age. Drinks had been flowing freely and of course I'd had a lot to drink since I was now legally able to. I remembered talking to Sai, but how had I ended up fucking him?

I sighed wearily and rubbed my aching eyes as images started to filter into my mind like a slideshow and I struggled to make sense of them.

The first was all of us - Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Sai and I - gathered around a large table playing poker. I was sitting next to Sai and we were laughing and having fun. All of us had had a lot to drink already and we were giddy and wild as we fumbled our way through the game.

The second image that came to me was when we had apparently finished the game. Sai abruptly stood up and walked over to the entranceway. When he emerged, he was carrying a neat package in his hands. It was wrapped simply in dark blue wrapping paper, a small card on it with my name written in his loopy, elegant handwriting.

He sat down beside me and handed me the gift. The first thing that I thought was, why is Sai giving me a birthday present? I didn't think he was the type to give gifts, you know, being almost completely emotionless and all. Nevertheless, I gingerly took the gift from him, and then my curiosity got the best of me and I quickly tore into it, chucking the wrapping paper carelessly onto the floor and opening the small box.

I pulled out the contents, and small smile stretched my lips. He'd given me a pure black kunai knife with teal coloured wrappings on the handle. My initials were engraved on both sides of the blade in the same shade as the wrappings.

I absolutely loved it. It was so…so me. The minute I laid my eyes on it, it became my favourite kunai. It wasn't meant to be used on stealth missions or anything, as the teal would make that impossible, but it was beautiful. Warmth spread throughout my body and I felt so genuinely happy. A big sloppy grin lit up my face and I felt strangely giddy.

"Thanks', Sai! I love it!" I said and turned to him, wrapping my arms around him in a quick hug. He was smiling shyly when I pulled away from him, a small blush spreading across his cheeks and his eyes sparkled brilliant onyx at me as he told me I was welcome.

Other images flashed before my now closed eyes, but none of them were as vivid, none had as much detail.

So, what am I supposed to do? I felt like violently shaking Sai awake and demanding to know what happened between us and how I ended up in this damn situation. However, a part of me didn't want to upset him. Why? I didn't know, but he looked so peaceful lying there in my bed, and somewhere deep inside of my mind, it felt good, it felt right.

Wait, what? Right? I must still be a little drunk. I DO NOT like Sai like that. I mean sure, he's hot and more than once I've found myself admiring his body, wishing I could touch it, but I didn't like him. It's not because of his gender either. It really doesn't matter to me, man or woman. I learned a long time ago that you can find love anywhere - and it doesn't matter what kind of package it comes in, but this was Sai of all people!

A sudden chill swept up my spin and I shivered. My thoughts faded away as I was brought back to reality and realized how cold my body is. Fuck! I'm still naked!

Pulling myself up, I walked over to my wardrobe and fumbled around for some clean clothes. I dressed in a pair of black sweatpants and a snug white t-shirt. I couldn't find any boxers, so I settled for not wearing any.

Now what to do? I don't want to wake Sai.

Sighing quietly, I walked the few steps to my kitchen, filled the kettle with water and put it on the stove to boil. I glanced at the clock – it read 9:15 A.M.

I might as well have some tea while I wait for the apocalypse that was sure to happen when Sai finally woke up. Would he scream at me? Would he attack me? I really didn't want to fight a naked mad-man this early in the morning.

Just before the kettle whistled, I snatched it from the stove and made myself a cup of tea. I sat myself at my small table and picked up the newspaper from yesterday. I normally don't read the newspaper, but right now I was desperate for some – any - means of escape.

I was completely engrossed in the newspaper, so the sound of Sai moving in my bed scared the shit out of me. My heart jumped into my throat and I panicked. My pulse was pounding in my ears as my eyes flew to the bed. I relaxed somewhat when I saw that his eyes were still closed, however what happened next made my jaw drop in shock.

"Mmm, Naruto." Sai's soft sleep-mumble filled the room as he gracefully rolled over and clutched my pillow, pulling it against his chest and wrapping his arms around it. "Naruto." A small smile spread his lips and he nuzzled his face into the plushness of my pillow.

I suddenly wished that it was really me wrapped securely in his strong arms.

Newspaper forgotten, I struggled once again to recall the events that had taken place after we somehow came back to my apartment together, but to no avail.

What had sex with Sai been like? I took note of my body. I wasn't sore at all, so I must have been on top. What had it felt like to touch, stroke and tease that gorgeous body? What had it felt like to be buried deep inside his hot ass? My sleeping member began to stir as I imagined pushing myself into that tight heat, fucking it hard. I felt a bit lightheaded as all the blood in my body rushed to fill my groin. I really wanted to pull the blanket back and get a look at his package. My growing erection twitched in anticipation.

What the hell's wrong with me?! I shook my head hard, trying to clear the thoughts from my head.

I returned to my newspaper, struggling to keep my eyes on it. I busied myself in reading every single article in the damn thing, and then went through all of the ads. When I finished it, I glanced over at the clock - it read 10:45 A.M. When the hell was he going to wake up?

As if on cue, there was a slight moan from the direction of the bed and my eyes snapped to attention, zeroing in on the body that was beginning to stir.

Shit! He's waking up! What do I do? What the fuck do I do?

Too late. Sai stretched his limbs, his joints popping in protest to the sudden movement. He sat up and the sheets shifted, revealing creamy thighs. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and then looked around my room, no doubt wondering where the hell he was.

I remained silent, my heart beating wildly in my chest. I watched as his eyes traveled over the contents of my room - my sliding door that led to my balcony, my wardrobe, the open bathroom door, the living room, and then his dark eyes found me.

I swear that they grew to the size of plates. Sai sat staring at me in disbelief, as I stared at him in horror. I wasn't expecting it, but a small smile lit up his face and a blush spread softly across his cheeks. A look of what I can only describe as dawning understanding came over his features and his smile grew.

"Good morning, Naruto."

His voice was husky with sleep and a shiver ran up my spine. I'd never heard anything so...sexy before in my entire life. It went straight to my groin.

"Um...good morning, Sai," I managed. Great. Real suave.

"Did you sleep well?"

That's what he was going to ask me? Skip the questions about us fucking each other, and go right to how I slept? Okay, fine.

"I guess so," I replied.

An awkward silence descended upon the room – at least awkward for me – and I averted my eyes from his exposed body, studying the floor as if it held the answers that I was looking for.

Fuck it. I'm not a fucking wimp. I gathered my courage and prepared to leap off the cliff.

"Sai..."

"What is it?"

I took a deep breath and blurted it out, before I could change my mind. "What happened last night? What did we...do?"

"You don't remember?"

Hurt flashed across his delicate features and I felt like a total asshole. I hesitantly got up and approached the bed, crawling on top and settling cross-legged beside Sai.

"I'm really sorry, Sai. I guess I had way too much to drink. I wish I remembered," I said, and I really meant it.

He was silent as he studied the pattern on my blanket. When he finally spoke, his soft voice filling the room, it startled me.

"I-" He took a deep breath. "I had _the_ best sex of my life with you, Naruto, and you can't even remember it."

Okay, that was not what I expected.

"_The_ best sex? Really?"

"Yes, it was amazing."

"Amazing," I repeated. "Now I really wish that I could remember it."

I couldn't help it. My mind went crazy, picturing this amazing sex with Sai. My member reacted immediately to the words and the pictures running though my mind. The more I thought, the bigger my erection grew. It was beginning to tent my sweatpants. Damnit. I moved my hands to try and hide it, but I'm sure that made it even more noticeable.

I watched as Sai's dark, seductive gaze drifted to my crotch, where the tent was now very obvious. I flushed bright red. I could _feel_ Sai's eyes caressing my pant-covered erection.

"It looks like your body remembers, even if your mind doesn't." A satisfied grin stretched his lips and my member twitched in reaction. His smile was really beautiful.

"S-shut up," I managed. He did.

My eyes wandered, finding their way to his exposed thighs. They followed the curve of his leg and traveled upwards. I almost cursed out loud when my gaze reached the sheet. The fucking thing was covering what I wanted to see most. Sighing softly, my gaze traveled up the perfect porcelain skin of his stomach and up his chest. I longed to touch the skin and my hand reached out almost of its own accord. My fingers were trembling with desire for this man in front of me; I wanted him so badly.

"Touch me," Sai whispered when I hesitated and grasped my hand, pulling it and consequently me, towards him. He pulled me off balance and I stumbled and landed on my hands and knees in front of him. My blue eyes snapped up, meeting his bottomless dark ones that were shining with lust.

"I-I can't," I whispered. This was my friend and team-mate after all. It would only make things awkward later, right?

Sai grasped my hand again and jerked me forward again until I was practically right in his lap.

"But you want to." He let his eyes stray towards my tented pants. "Please, put your hands on me."

His voice was soft, laced with want. The way he was looking at me, his eyes begging me to touch him, made me shiver. I wanted – needed - it so badly. I'd never wanted anything more in my whole life. Fuck it. I'd never been one to play by the rules anyway.

I tentatively reached out and barely stifled a moan as my fingers brushed against the warm flesh of his chest. I moved closer still and settled myself on my knees in between his parted legs. I slid my hands up the expanse of his torso and gripped his chin firmly, tilting his head slightly downwards until our eyes met. My eyes searched his dark ones and waited a few seconds, giving him the opportunity to back out if he'd changed his mind. He didn't, thank God, so I leaned in and captured his lips in a soft kiss, moaning softly as our lips moved together. Sai's hands tangled in my blond hair, gripping the strands tightly in his fingers.

His fingers felt so good in my hair. I growled in appreciation when his grip tightened and it became just shy of painful. I gently nipped at his plump bottom lip, pulling it into my mouth and sucking at it. I felt Sai's breath hitch and he used his hold on my hair to pull his body flush against mine. His bare chest rubbed against my clothed one creating a delicious friction between our bodies. I licked at his lips, asking for entrance, and when it was given I let my tongue slide through his parted lips and into the warmth of his mouth. We groaned in unison as our tongues met and danced together, tasting and exploring each other.

Sai tasted absolutely incredible. It was intoxicating and I knew immediately that I would quickly become addicted to it.

As we kissed, Sai's hands pressed against my chest. One of his hands slid up and gingerly brushed against one of my nipples through the material of my t-shirt. I hissed as he gently tweaked it, and his other hand moved to work on the other one. He tugged on the hem of my shirt and I quickly moved to pull it off – our lips breaking contact only until the offending material was out of the way.

Sai resumed his touches, his warm hands traveling over my body, mapping out every inch of it – up my chest, around my shoulders, caressing my neck and then down my back.

His touch was electrifying! Every place he touched felt like it was on fire. Magma replaced my blood, blasting through my veins to every single part of my body until I felt like I would combust any moment.

I trailed my lips over Sai's strong jaw, to his earlobe, which I sucked on gently before moving to the sensitive spot underneath his ear. My lips caressed the soft skin and Sai let out a breathy moan. Intrigued, I lapped at it and he shuddered violently. A satisfied smile stretched my lips and I attacked it – licking, sucking and nipping at the sensitive place I'd discovered while Sai practically writhed under my ministrations.

"N-Naruto..." Sai moaned softly as I worked my lips relentlessly over the spot. When he couldn't stand the torture any longer, he gripped my hair tight and pulled my head away from his neck and attached his lips to mine. When he pulled away, a deep blush covered his cheeks as he panted, trying to catch his breath.

"M-My turn." He huffed and proceeded to mimic what I had just done to him. He kissed at my jaw, his tongue leaving a wet trail as he continued down. He placed hard kisses down my neck and over my chest. The cool air hit the wetness left behind by his tongue making me shiver as I watched him. He moved over slightly, his lips trailing across my chest until he came across my nipple. He licked and nipped at it, torturously teasing my nub.

Tendrils of pleasure shot throughout my whole body and my erection twitched violently in my pants as his mouth worked on me. When he pulled my nipple into his mouth and suckled at it harshly, my head flew back and a groan escaped me. He teased my other nub with a free hand, flicking and twisting it in his grasp and all coherent thought left me.

Pulling his head from my body, I pushed him back so he was lying on the bed and crawled on top of him, settling myself between his bare legs and fastening my mouth to his in a harsh kiss. Our erections met and rubbed together as I settled myself, and we both groaned loudly at the contact. Sai lifted his slim hips and pressed his growing erection firmly against mine.

"N-Naruto, your pants...I want to feel you..." Sai whispered, his voice breathy.

He didn't have to tell me twice! Lifting myself up slightly, I quickly shed my pants and threw them carelessly to the side. The air caressed my swollen flesh and it felt wonderful to be freed from the restricting material.

When our bare erections met for the first – well first for me – time, I practically forgot how to breathe. Time seemed to slow, and the world around me faded to black. I could only see Sai. I could only see him lying trapped beneath me, his body heaving from the extreme pleasure that we were both feeling. His raven hair was plastered to his damp forehead, and a bead of sweat slid down his face before dripping from his chin and onto his glistening chest. His muscles were quivering as he strained his body, holding himself back. I knew exactly how he felt. I wanted nothing more than to attack him, bury myself inside his body and fuck his brains out.

"I-I don't think I can take it any longer, Sai. I need you now..."

"Then take me, Naruto."

I barely remembered what I was supposed to do next. My body craved to be inside him and I was almost delirious with desire for my friend.

I have to prepare him; I can't just push myself inside him. Lube...lube...what did we use for lube last night? Fuck it.

I moved my hand and positioned two fingers at Sai's lips. He stared at me for a few seconds before understanding what I wanted, and then he quickly sucked the digits into his hot mouth. He swirled his tongue around my fingers, thoroughly slicking them with his saliva. When I felt that it was enough, I pulled my fingers out and watched with a heated gaze as a thread of sparkling saliva stretched from his mouth to my fingers.

I slipped my hand down between his parted legs and found his puckered entrance. I gently teased it, running the pad of my index finger over it in teasing circles, enjoying watching Sai tremble underneath me. I pushed my finger in to the first knuckle, and then fully inside, watching his face for any signs of discomfort. There were none, so I started moving my finger in and out of him. When I felt he was ready, I added a second finger and began to scissor him, stretching him and preparing him for me.

"Na-Naruto..." Sai grasped my hand and stopped my motions.

"Hm?"

"T-that's enough," he panted. "I need it now."

I couldn't resist. "What do you need, Sai? Tell me."

"I-I need...you to fuck me."

Where was the fucking lube at? I didn't want to hurt him, but I wasn't about to stop to go searching for it. Improvising, I spit into my hand and slicked my length before positioning it at his entrance. I teased him with the head, rubbing it over his entrance until I couldn't take it anymore, and slowly pushed the head inside him. Unbelievably tight heat surrounded me and I growled deep in my throat. I could feel my eyes turn red, and my canine's grow longer and sharper. Luckily, Sai didn't seem to mind or he just didn't notice, so I moved forward, my length slipping inside him in by inch until I was swallowed completely by his tight sheath.

"Fuck!" I groaned and forced my body to still, allowing him a few moments to get adjusted to my intrusion.

"No, it's fine. P-please move..." Sai used his hips to push himself back against my body.

I pulled out of him slowly before snapping my hips forward sharply and burying myself deep inside of him. I began a steady pace, pulling almost completely out before thrusting fully back in. Sai's body moved instinctually, moving his hips in time with mine. It felt absolutely amazing. I thought I would die from the heat of his insides and the pressure around my erection.

"H-harder," Sai moaned.

I'm not quite sure how, but I managed to stop for a moment to adjust our position. I grasped his slim hips firmly and lifted him up off the bed a bit, angling his body so I could fuck him harder. I pulled out and thrust back in hard, and then picked up my pace, slamming into him as hard as I could.

"Aaahh! Shit!" Sai screamed when I began to fuck him relentlessly and somewhere in the back of my mind I realized that I must have found his prostate. "Mmmm, ahhh, Naruto..."

I continued to fuck him, and he pushed himself back to meet each and every thrust. I was totally lost in the sensation of his insides. My mind was reeling, my body begging for release. I knew that I wouldn't last much longer, and I still had to get Sai off. I reached forward and took his dripping erection firmly in my hand. Sai threw his head back and groaned loudly as his head thrashed from side to side. I pumped him in time with my now desperate thrusts. I pushed his body down into the bed and lifted his legs; placing one on each of my shoulders. The new position allowed me in deeper, and I plunged in and out of his body so fast that it was like a blur.

The sound of our skin slapping harshly together each time I buried myself deep inside of him was like music to my ears. _Slap. Slap. Slap._ I felt Sai begin to twitch in my hand and knew it was almost over for him, so I gripped him tighter and leaned forward so my forehead was lying on his shoulder.

My whole body was crying out to bite him, so I did. My teeth sunk harshly into his shoulder and my mouth was immediately flooded with the tangy, metallic taste of his blood. My eyes rolled back into my head as the taste of his blood erupted on my tongue, sending tendrils of unbelievable pleasure coursing throughout my whole body. I licked and sucked harshly at the wound and that sent Sai over the edge. He cried out as he pulsed in my hand, his thick come spurting over my hand and abdomen.

His tight, silky walls constricted almost painfully around my erection as he rode his orgasm out. I couldn't hold back, it pulled me over the edge, and I lost myself. With a harsh cry I buried myself as deep as I could inside him and stilled while I spilled hotly inside of him. My body trembled as the force of my orgasm ripped through my body and left me breathless.

My lungs burned for oxygen, but I completely forgot how to function. My head felt lightheaded and my body longed to breath, but I just couldn't comply. My consciousness began to fade and I slumped forward, my body landing heavily on top of Sai's. In the back of my mind I could hear him calling for me, asking if I was alright, but I couldn't make my lips move. I felt too good, like my orgasm had literally blown my mind. Exhaustion overwhelmed my body and my eyes slid closed. With my last remaining strength, I pulled myself awkwardly from Sai's body and snuggled into the bed beside him. The right side of my body was engulfed in warmness. I didn't know why, but it felt so good. I snuggled against it, revelling in the warmness that surrounded me, and let unconsciousness take hold of me.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

So, what did you think?

I'm not too sure where I'm going with this. For now I'm going to leave it as a one-shot, but that may change in the future depending on the response. If you like it, let me know, and I might write some more for it. :)

xXxXxXxXxXxXx


	2. Chapter 2

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hello, hello!

Due to the positive feedback (mostly on YGallery), I went ahead and wrote part two!

I'm not completely satisfied with it, but it's fine for now. I may go back and edit a few things later.

Let me know what you guys think. I may keep writing this in my spare time if enough people like it.

**Summary:** After a night of drinking, Naruto awakens to find a naked body sharing his bed. He is unable to remember the events of the previous night, but his guest is more than willing to help him remember.

**Pairings:** NarutoxSai

**Warnings:**This is pretty much just a big pile of smut. Blood play.

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this fic do not belong to me, it belongs to the creator of Naruto!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The sun was high in the sky when I woke up. The rays flowed in from my dishevelled curtains, caressing and warming my whiskered face. I gently squint my eyes open and was immediately aware of someone cuddled against me.

Glancing over, my vision was filled with creamy porcelain skin. Sai was pressed up against my body, his arm stretched across my stomach and his head resting in the centre of my chest. Shiny black hair was splayed over the flesh of my chest, and it was mussed from sleep. His eyes were closed and he was breathing evenly in and out, deeply asleep.

A small satisfied groan escaped me as I stretched my body out and closed my eyes, seeking refuge from the blinding light shining in from the window. I moved my head and buried my nose in Sai's sun warmed hair, breathing deep the smell of his citrus scented shampoo.

Using my right arm - the one that was currently trapped beneath him - I pulled him closer yet, until he was practically lying on top of me. I don't know why, but I felt like I wanted him close. What we had done earlier was amazing and my body was still reeling from the aftermath of our fucking. I felt totally sated, relaxed and content, but looking down at his partially exposed body that was lying on top of me – the lust amazingly began to stir again.

I pulled my gaze from his exposed flesh and sought the clock. It read 1:30 P.M. Where had the time gone? Damnit. Good thing I didn't have any plans today. Well, that's not fully true. I had plans to take advantage of his gorgeous body again.

As carefully and slowly as possible, I pulled my body away from his and got out of bed. I made my way into my small bathroom to relieve myself.

When I finished, I decided that I was filthy, and a shower was in order. I was already naked, so I started the shower and adjusted the temperature before climbing under the spray.

It was so refreshing. The hot water sluiced over my body, washing away the dried come and sweat that had accumulated. My muscles were sore as I wasn't used to using those particular ones, so I stood under the spray and let the heat soothe them. Grabbing my bar of soap, I began to lather my body, taking extra care to wash my lower region as I still reeked of sex. I was rinsing my body off when the door to the shower opened behind me.

Startled, I jumped back against the tiled wall to face my attacker – but quickly relaxed when I saw that it was only Sai. As I stood there, the suds washed from my body and ran downwards, making me shiver as it dripped off and was lost down the drain.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Sai smiled softly and climbed inside.

"You didn't scare me! You just...startled me a bit."

"I'm sorry. Do you mind if I join you?"

"It's kind of late to ask now, since you're already in here," I grumbled and he blushed slightly.

I moved out of the way so that he could get under the water and began to lather my hair, never taking my eyes off of him.

His body is amazingly hot. Slim and almost delicate looking but still strong and toned – just what I like. His pale, porcelain skin just makes it all the better.

I watched as he lathered his body and began to rinse it. The suds travelled downwards in thick rivulets before dripping off, leaving his skin slick and totally lick-able.

My tongue darted out to touch my lip as I watched his hands move over his body, ridding it completely of suds. A bit of soap splashed on his cheek and I caught his gaze before reaching out to wipe it away with my thumb.

"Let me do it for you," I blurted out when he reached for the shampoo to clean his hair.

Without a word, he handed me the bottle and turned away from me. I approached him and stood directly behind him, my semi-erection rubbing against the cleft of his ass. He pushed back against me and I growled softly, the contact between us awakening my member.

Pouring a generous amount of shampoo into my hands, I worked it into Sai's raven hair. I massaged his scalp gently with my fingertips and smiled at the small moans pouring from his lips. I made sure his hair was completely coated and then rinsed it out. The conditioner was next, and as I applied it Sai pressed firmly against me, wiggling his hips against my now throbbing erection.

"Shit..." I hissed and quickly finished lathering and rinsing his hair.

Spinning him around harshly, I pinned his back firmly against the tile, causing him to gasp as his heated flesh met the cooler tiles.

My gaze traveled down his body. His skin was flushed from the hot water and he was trembling slightly. His breath was coming in pants and he was half-erect.

I grasped his wrists and pinned them above his head with one of my own hands. He whimpered slightly and his gaze sought mine, his black orbs glazed over with lust. He was biting his bottom lip hard between his teeth and I watched as he punctured it, blood dripping from the wound and down his chin, leaving a red trail that stood out brightly against his pale skin.

Grinning, I leaned forward and lapped up the tangy liquid. It came alive on my tongue and I wanted –_needed_ -more. I felt my canines lengthen and I knew my eyes had changed to a bloody red colour by the look on Sai's face.

"Does it...bother you...when I'm like this?" I breathed, my voice rough and deep, rumbling from my chest.

"Not at all. I like it, actually. You look so...wild," Sai smiled shyly and his face flushed deeper.

I pushed myself against him, the slick skin of our chests rubbing together. My nipples rubbed against his, and we moaned simultaneously as our nubs hardened against each other. I nipped at Sai's mouth and ran my tongue firmly against it causing the small wound to re-open. I sucked his lip into my mouth and groaned when blood seeped onto my tongue. I felt my eyes roll back into my head as the smell and taste of Sai's life source overwhelmed me and I revelled in it.

Sai's chest heaved against mine, small whines escaping him as I continued my assault. Using my free hand, I let it trail up the hard plain of his chest and tweaked his nipple harshly. He groaned and I growled as I let go of his lip, licking it gently as if to appologize before moving my lips along his strong jaw, placing hard kisses on his warm flesh until I reached his neck. I latched on to the juncture between neck and shoulder– licking, sucking, nipping as I moved to his other nipple and pinched it between my fingers.

His skin was wet and the slick flesh felt amazing against my tongue. I licked my way down his chest until I reached his nipple. I lapped firmly at a nub as I worked the other with my fingers. My canines grazed against the sensitive flesh and he gasped, his fingers clutching at my head, threading and tightening in my blond locks.

A sudden urge to taste him struck me. My mouth practically watered as I thought about sinking to my knees before him and taking him into my mouth. I wondered what he tasted like – and couldn't wait to find out, so I did just that.

My knees hit the floor of the shower with a loud thump and I winced, but it didn't deter me. Sai's fingers were still gripping my hair, and they tightened even further as he gasped in realization.

"N-Naruto, you don't have-"

"I want to," I grinned up at him. "I want to taste you."

He nodded and I returned my attention to his dripping member. I'd never really gotten a look at it before, so I took my time studying it. It was long; not as long as my own, but it was thick. It looked painfully hard; the tip swollen and leaking pre-cum.

I leaned in, letting my breath cascade over it and smiled when it twitched in anticipation. Sai's body was trembling with need and as much as I wanted to tease him, I wanted it just as much as he did. Besides, next time I could take it slow and tease him to my heart's content.

I lapped at the pre-cum that was threatening to drip off and wash away. He moaned softly and I glanced up in time to see his eyes slide closed. My tongue swirled around the swollen head before I pulled off and licked up the underside of his erection, making sure to press firmly against the sensitive vein there. His fingers tightened his hold just shy of painful as I took the head into my mouth. I relaxed my throat and let myself slide onto his erection slowly, inch by inch of his member disappearing into my mouth. I began a steady pace, pulling almost completely off before taking it back down my throat.

He bucked instinctively into my mouth, the head of his erection hitting the back of my throat and causing me to gag. I gripped his hip firmly with my hand and held him in place against the tile as my other hand trailed up his chest, all the way to his lips. I placed two fingers against his mouth and they were accepted eagerly this time, his tongue swirling around my digits, thoroughly slicking them as my mouth worked on his hard member.

When I felt that they were sufficiently slicked, I pulled them from his mouth, moved his leg to rest on my shoulder and positioned my finger in between his legs at his puckered entrance. Not wasting any time, I pushed the tip of my index finger past the initial tight ring of muscle before letting it sink fully inside. He was still semi-loose from earlier, so I immediately added my middle finger.

"Ah, Naruto..." Sai moaned and attempted to buck into my mouth again, but my hand was holding him steady.

I moved my fingers in and out of his body quickly, curling and scissoring them deep inside of him as I prepared him. He pushed back against my fingers – as much as my hold on him would allow – trying to force my fingers deeper. I obliged, and pushed my fingers in deep, searching for his pleasure spot. It didn't take me long to find it – I curled my fingers inside of him, found the sensitive bundle of nerves and pressed against it.

"Shit!" Sai cried out, his eyes flying open.

He writhed under my ministrations and I felt his erection twitch in my mouth, signalling his approaching orgasm.

"Naruto...I'm going to come..."

I pulled my mouth free and smiled evilly at him, "No, you're not."

"What?" His eyes flew down and his gaze locked on my own.

"Not until I'm inside you."

"Put it in me, then."

I got shakily to my feet. My knees were red and slightly swollen from dropping down on them so hard. They burned as I stood but I ignored the pain and focused on my goal – burying myself balls deep inside of Sai.

Grabbing his shoulders firmly, I spun him around and pressed him hard against the tiles. A small groan slipped from his lips when I pressed his erection against the cooler tiles.

Leaning in against him, I kissed at his neck as I pulled his hips out so his plump cheeks rubbed against my hard erection, creating a delicious friction between out wet bodies.

I briefly considered using water, but that's definitely not an ideal lubricant, so I spit a generous amount of saliva into my hand and slicked my member. I didn't want to hurt Sai at all, since I secretly hoped that we could continue this sexual relationship. Now that I'd tasted the forbidden fruit, I didn't want to stop. I wanted to make him mine. I didn't want anybody else to touch him.

Spreading his cheeks apart, I grasped my lubed erection and nudged it against his stretched entrance. His hips pushed back against mine seeking penetration and the head of my erection popped inside of his tight sheath.

"Shit..." I groaned and let myself sink fully inside his tight heat. I slid inside easily thanks to my preparation beforehand, and the fact that we'd fucked earlier – not to mention the previous night, even if I didn't remember it.

A slight tingling in my lower stomach warned me of my approaching finish, so I stopped for a moment to catch my breath. Both of our chests were heaving, and I could feel my heart thundering. I felt like I was going to pass out from the intense pleasure this man brought me.

When my breathing slowed to a semi-normal level and the threat of losing myself inside of him passed, I pulled my hips back until only the head was inside and snapped forward, burying myself deep inside of his hot ass.

Sai matched my rhythm, pushing his hips back to meet mine as I thrust in and out of him. A chorus of skin slapping together rang throughout my small bathroom and was like music to my ears, serving to egg me on.

"H-harder," Sai whispered, his voice husky.

I picked up the pace – slamming in and out of him as fast as possible. I vaguely remembered that I was neglecting Sai, so I slowed for a moment and adjusted our position. I wrapped an arm around his middle and lifted him so his hips were angled, hoping that I would hit the sensitive bundle of nerves.

I rocked my hips hard and when the tip of my erection hit the back of his passage, he threw his head back against my shoulder and cried out harshly.

"Shi-ahhh! N-Naurto," Sai panted as he clawed desperately at the tile, searching for something to hold onto.

"Sai..." I growled and pulled out, quickly flipping him around to face me and burying myself inside once again. He latched on to me when I grabbed hold of his weeping erection, wrapping his arms tightly around my neck and tangling his fingers in the hair at my nape.

I resumed rocking into him hard and fast, angling us perfectly so that I hit his prostate each time. Sai was writhing against me and as we moved together, he leaned forward to capture my lips in a clumsy, lust-filled kiss. His tongue immediately slid inside my mouth and began to tease and tangle with my own.

My mind was gone – I was completely absorbed in fucking him. My brows furrowed in concentration and I felt beads of sweat drip down my face, but none of that mattered. I couldn't focus on the kiss, and it was uncoordinated and sloppy – drool dripping from our mouths as we fumbled, down our chins and splashing onto our slick chests to be washed away in the cooling water that was still sluicing down our bodies.

I could feel my climax coming all too soon. Scorching heat pooled in my stomach, and I felt the familiar and bittersweet tingling spread throughout my lower region. I grasped Sai's hips tightly, my long nails piercing his porcelain skin and causing little droplets of blood to escape and slide down his legs. The pungent, mouth-watering odour filled the small shower stall and my fangs lengthened further. My instincts ran wild; I wasn't in control of myself as I leaned forward and licked the wound I'd inflicted on him the previous night.

My pace became erratic. I thrust in and out of him with as much power as I could muster as I gripped his leaking member tightly and pumped him with the same erratic movements. He was panting harshly, his breath tickling my hair as he tried to suck in enough oxygen. His hands gripped my hair tightly and I felt him twitch in my hand, signalling his impending release.

Unable to hold back, I plunged my fangs in his neck – straight into the wound from before – opening it up and sucking his delicious blood into my mouth. Sai screamed out and he tightened almost painfully around my erection as he came, spurting thick come over my hand and stomach.

His hot, silky sheath tightened around me and his scream deafened me and I knew it was over. Thrusting deeply, I stilled, a harsh groan escaping me as I released deep inside of him. I licked at the seeping wound as I emptied myself in him.

"Fuck," I sighed and slumped forward, my forehead resting against Sai's shoulder. I pulled out of him and lowered him to the ground.

"The water's getting cold. You should wash...that...off..." I gestured flippantly at his shoulder and stomach then moved out of the way to give him access to the water once more.

Leaving him to clean up, I climbed out and grabbed two fluffy white towels, wrapping one around myself and leaving the other for Sai. I dried off quickly and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. I grabbed a glass of cold water and flopped into one of the kitchen chairs.

The water in the washroom shut off and a few moments later Sai was standing in my bedroom. I watched silently, admiring his body as he worked to dry himself off. The wound on his shoulder caught my attention and I grinned.

He is mine.

"Naruto, do you mind if I borrow some of your clothes? Mine are very...dirty."

"Sure, go ahead."

After he was dressed, and looking absolutely amazing in my clothes, he sat beside me at the table and finished off my glass of water. His stomach growled loudly and he clasped his stomach as a light flush covered his cheeks.

"My bad, Sai. Let's go get some ramen. I'm starving after all that fucking," I grinned and grabbed his hand, hauling him up from the table and pulling him towards the door.

Fucking Sai a few times, claiming him, and a trip to Ichiraku's. Not a bad weekend at all.


End file.
